The invention relates to display stands, and more particularly to a stand suitable for displaying periodically changeable data. Advertising and information stands adapted to displaying variable data have long been widely used by product manufacturers, providers of different services, newspapers and other media.
Such stands often utilize rotationally mounted elements, with each element being mounted for rotation independently from adjacent elements. For example, European patent No. 0431763 issued in 1991 discloses an information stand provided with a number of periodically rotatable driving plates which are designed to display one or more views. Each plate has its own register associated with a clamping device.
Another example of an information stand is shown in USSR Author's Certificate No. 1406629 issued in 1986. That document discloses an apparatus comprising a number of successively mounted trihedral prisms, each mounted on a rotational driving shaft. An endless flexible display data carrier is mounted about its corresponding prism and is secured thereto by resilient plates and clamps engaging the face of the prism.
These and other similar display stands suffer from a number of disadvantages, such as structural complexity and the need for a relatively powerful driving force required to turn the data carriers.
Still further example of a display stand is shown in USSR Author's Certificate No. 943823 issued in 1980. That stand utilizes a number of successively mounted trihedral prisms adapted for rotation about a longitudinal axis. The apparatus provides for the use of shaft-mounted sprockets and a single driving unit connected by a pair of roller chains. This stand has a complex construction requiring the use of a plurality of rotational sprockets, locking elements, a complex drive unit with a complicated system of a number of roller chains. The weight of the chains makes it necessary to use an increased power drive unit which, in turn, requires a greater source of power. In order to fix the stand in a working condition, it is necessary to use a servo drive or an electro-magnetic clutch which opens a power kinematic circuit. These features make it impossible to use such a stand with a small independent power source, therefore making it extremely difficult to utilize the stand for advertising purposes.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of an improved information stand.